As shown in FIGS. 1–8, the Taiwan Patent Number 90115937 discloses a massaging machine which comprises a base 1 having a support seat 11. The support seat 11 is used to mount thereon a rubbing device 2, a pounding device 3, and two displacement devices 4A and 4B.
The rubbing device 2 comprises a rubbing shaft 21 which is provided at two ends with a sleeve 22 which is in turn provided with a bearing housing 23 and a support arm 24. The support arm 24 is used to mount a roller 25. The shaft 21 is driven by a motor 26 in conjunction with a belted wheel set 27 and a worm wheel. The rollers 25 serve to effect a rubbing action, as illustrated in FIG. 5.
The pounding device 3 comprises a shaft 31 which is in turn provided at both ends with an eccentric sleeve 32. The eccentric sleeve 32 is connected to the support arm 24 of the rubbing device 2 by a connection rod 33. The shaft 31 is driven by a motor 34 in conjunction with a belted wheel set 35.
The displacement device 4B has a shaft 41 which is mounted on the support seat 11. The shaft 41 is provided at one end with a connection rod 42 for connecting a roller 43. The shaft 41 is provided at other end with a connection rod 44 which is pivoted with a connection rod 45. A feed nut 46 is engaged with a threaded rod 47 of a belted wheel set 48, which is driven by a motor 49. When the feed nut 46 displaces on the threaded rod 47, the shaft 41 is actuated by the two connection rods 44 and 45, thereby causing the base 1 to move back and forth. As a result, the massaging effect is brought about by the rollers 25.
As shown in FIGS. 3, 7, and 8, the displacement devices 4A and 4B are respectively driven by the motor 49, so as to enable the base 1 to be adjusted in angle at which the base 1 leans forward or backward. As a result, either the upper roller 25 or the lower roller 25 can be selectively used to engage in the massaging action.
Such a prior art massaging machine as described above is defective in design in that the connection rods are exerted on by a relatively large torsional moment at such time when the body part of a person comes in contact with the rollers, thereby resulting in interference of the displacement of the base. In addition, the angular adjustment of the base is attained by the two displacement devices and is therefore limited, due to the fact that the connection rods can be caused to swivel to a limited extent.